


Promise

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dawson is Sean's character in <i>Red Riding</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Dawson is Sean's character in _Red Riding_

Dawson's big hand patting his leg felt somewhere between insinuating and intimidating, and Viggo struggled to keep his face blank.

After the first time they had met, he had sworn to himself it wouldn't happen again; he would not let this man get to him. Dawson was a menacing crook; the wit and charm deceptive, just layered thinly over something truly wicked.

Still, while Viggo managed a cool conversation, the image of him being pressed into the wall by Dawson was vivid and arousing, the rock hard erection he had felt against his body a hot, dark promise still there.


End file.
